Fuji's Twin Rewritten
by HyunMin.Shin.93
Summary: Fuji has a twin sister who lives in America, after an incident involving love she goes back to japan, meets new & old friends.Will she find love or will her past relationship stop her from loving again? rated T for language TezukaxocxAtobe
1. Chapter 1:Meeting Yumi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and the Naruto characters**

**English**

_Thinking_

Normal Japanese talking

_Flash backs_

A.N. This story will take place in High school and Takashi just quit the tennis team, sorry for the Takashi fans. I promise he will be in the story still helping the regulars now and then, since he had to study to become the most famous sushi chef in Japan, so their regular right now is Horio I couldn't think of any one else :p, also I based this so when the regulars go to America later in the fic. They would fit with the high school ages in America so they are 16 years old (third years), 15 years old (second years), Ryoma and the freshmen trio is 14 years old. Last thing the Ryuzaki family are a good friend of the Fuji's so I've known Sakuno for a long time and Inui, Eiji and Oishi already knows her since she went to Seigaku on her first year in middle school. Last last thing all the third years and the Yumi can drive.

I'm going to attempt and put the story in 3rd person point of view and I'm really bad at that so tell me what you think and be gentle

The first paragraph explains what happened to their parents:)

* * *

Character Profile

Name: Yumi Fuji or Trinity Fuji (alias only in America)

Age: 17 years old

Birthday: February 29th

Appearance: long, black hair (she got it from her dad)blue eyes. 159cm tall

Personality: you just have to find that out by reading

Hobbies: the same as personality

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Yumi Fuji

_Seven years ago:_

_"No!, mom, dad please wake up" the ten year old girl cried tugging her parent's hands._

_"Yumi-chan we have to go the building is collapsing," 18 year old Yumiko told her little sister carrying her to safety._

_"Yumiko-neechan let me go! I want to stay with mom and dad" she struggled out off Yumiko's grip._

_"NO!, HONEY LISTEN TO ME MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD!" Yumiko shouted giving Yumi a teary look, but Yumi refused to believe it _

_"NO! MOM AND DAD ARE NOT DEAD NOT DEAD!" Yumi shouted, which made Yumiko hug her tighter and ran out of the falling building. Little Yumi looks back staring at her parents one last time._

_

* * *

___

Two days ago Friday afternoon:

_Yumi, now __17 walked in the empty hallway until she heard people's voices around the corner one voice she recognized was her boyfriend Mike Sanders, foot ball captain, "So when are you going to humiliate that your girlfriend of yours, Mike?" the other voice asked him._

_"Hmmm… you know dating a nerd is helpful. I mean, she does my homework for me." he laughed._

_"So your saying you're keeping her?" again, the mystery girl asked Mike._

_"Hell no!! her nerdy ness is killing me and my reputation! Plus this was only bet so in the end we'll humiliate her in front of the school, plus the one I really like is you Tory" Mike explained._

_Yumi gasped turning to the corner meeting Mike and Tory's gazes. "T-ory, ho-w co-u-ld yo-u I thou-ght yo-u we-re my fri-e-nd" Yumi sobbed._

_"Trinity, Trinity you were always the gullible one. Why would you think that the head cheerleader would befriend a nerd like you?" Tory replied pushing Yumi (Trinity) roughly back enough to hit the lockers with a loud 'BANG!' Both Mike and Tory laughed as they watched her run out of sight.

* * *

_

Present Sunday morning:

**"HONEY, TIME TO WAKE UP!"**Tsunade screamed from downstairs. Yumi tumbles off her bed with a loud thud. **"I'M UP, GRANDMA!"**Yumi screamed back from her bedroom. Yumi looks at the clock seeing it is 6:00am and her flight for Japan is around 9:30am . She got up, got into the shower washing her silky black hair. Ten minutes after, she dresses in a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white shirt, grabbs her Seigaku jacket with the word Seigaku in big, bold, blue letters on the back that she got way back from her middle school year including her black and white tennis rackets, she stuffed them in her old tennis bag of Seigaku when she was in her first year in middle school.

_"No more Trinity, no more I've had enough of people pushing me around like a doll! When I get back they will all know the real Yumi."_ She thought closing the door of her bedroom behind her.

**"Honey, tell me again why you decided to go to Japan so suddenly?"**Tsunade questioned her.

**"Grandma, I've told you a thousand times I just wanted to see Syuusuke, Yumiko-neechan and Yuuta."** She answered.

Tsunade sighed **"I don't think that's the only reason, but if you won't tell me I respect that just remember I'm always here for you and your siblings" **

Yumi hugs her grandma and says** "Thank you, I love you"**

* * *

Arriving at the airport Yumi and Tsunade sat down since they were early by one hour.

**"Hey Juliet, I think you're fine, you really blow my mind"**(by: LMNT) Yumi takes out her black cherry blossom limited edition Iphone and answered her phone not even looking at the caller I.D.

**"YUMI, WHY ARE YOU GOING TO JAPAN? AND ITS SO SUDDEN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"** Yumi's eyes twitched at the loudness of her friend's voice.

**"Rain calm down, I'm going to Japan for Winter break okay, I'm coming back and nothing is wrong with me. I just wanted to see my siblings and my old friends"**

**"Oh okay, see you later Yumi"** before Yumi could say anything back Rain hanged up

Yumi sweatdrop at her friend's antics.

**"Flight 353 will be boarding in ten minutes please proceed to the boarding area..."**

Yumi turned to her grandmother **"See you later grandma be careful"**

**"Don't worry I'll have your grandpa with me"**Tsunade assured her

**"Tell grandpa Jaraiya I said I love him too"**

**"I will"**

After Yumi was out of sight Tsunade took out her phone and dialed Syuusuke's number.

"Baa-chan! What a surprise!"

"Listen, Syuusuke; Yumi is hiding something two days ago she came home crying, she won't tell me what happened, but I'm betting that her boyfriend is behind it. I'm going to ask some of her friends and find out. When I do ,I'll let you know. For the time being please try and find out what happened."

"Hai, I will"

"Syuusuke, thank you" was the last thing Tsunade before she hung up on him.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think anonymous are okay:)

please also visit my profile page and vote on my poll unless your a guy


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and the Naruto characters Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and the Naruto characters

**English**

_Thinking_

Normal Japanese talking

A.N. This story will take place in High school and Takashi just quit the tennis team, sorry for the Takashi fans. I promise he will be in the story still helping the regulars now and then, since he had to study to become the most famous sushi chef in Japan, so their regular right now is Horio I couldn't think of any one else: p, also I based this so when the regulars go to America later in the fic. They would fit with the high school ages in America so they are 16 years old (third years), 15 years old (second years), Ryoma and the freshmen trio is 14 years old. Last thing the Ryuzaki family are a good friend of the Fuji's so I've known Sakuno for a long time and Tezuka, Inui, Eiji and Oishi already knows her since she went to Seigaku on her first year in middle school. Last last thing all the third years and the Yumi can drive.

I'm going to attempt and put the story in 3rd person point of view and I'm really bad at that so tell me what you think and be gentle

I also changed a couple things like her alias is Trinity Fuji not Valentine, she is visiting during the winter break instead of spring break. And she's 159cm instead of 155cm tall.

* * *

Chapter 2

Yumi looked out the window of the flying plane clearly deep in thought. She snapped out of her reverie when the flight attendant announced in Japanese "Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing."

"_Finally!" _Yumi thought relieved that her 12-hour flight is finally over.

After the plane landed, Yumi got her Seigaku tennis bag. She walked to the luggage area to pick up her pink suitcase. Which holds two and a half weeks worth of clothes. She spots her luggage at the very top lane of the conveyor belt and being her stubborn self she tries to reach her suitcase without any help.

"_Curse my shortness," _her train of thought crashed when a man with brown hair and glasses grabs her suitcase putting it in front of her.

Yumi studied the man's features. He had a very lean, muscular body structure that would make anyone fall for him.

"Th-ank y-o-u, sensei," an embarrassed Yumi bowed to the older man. The man's eyes twitched uncontrollably then he replied, "Hn, I'm seventeen."

_"He's not serious is he?"_

The man looked at Yumi with a puzzled face. "What are you looking at?" Questioned Yumi. Instead of replying the man walked away completely ignoring her question.

"HEY, I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Yumi screamed earning everyone's attention.

"Um…there's nothing to see here please continue with your businesses," Yumi politely said to the crowd and continued walking trying to catch up to the boy. After practically running, she caught up to the man and said, "What is wrong with you?"

"Hn," he replied walking slower for her to keep up.

"Argg, fine don't answer." Yumi said frustrated with the man's one-word answers. She walked to the bench to waited for her older, twin brother to pick her up.

* * *

Fuji parked his Volvo and walked to the area where he would meet his friend and sister. Finally he spotted his friend and approached him.

"Saa, Tezuka did you wait long?"

"No" he simply said.

* * *

"_Where is Syuusuke? I'm going to go crazy if he doesn't come soon."_ Yumi thought taking out her pink I-pod and choosing a song by Cascada not noticing her brother put his hand on her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamed again earning everyone's attention for the second time that day.

"Saa, Yumi-chan you haven't changed a bit."

Yumi frowned not noticing the boy next to him. "Syuusuke-kun don't scare me like that ever again."

"We should go Yumiko nee-chan is making dinner and I think Yuuta-kun will be home today"

"Then what are we waiting for? I'm hungry, Let's go," Yumi grabbed Fuji's hand pulling him.

"Oh, before I forget I'd like you to meet Kunimitsu Tezuka. He's a friend of mine" Fuji said pulling Yumi back with one tug of her arm. Yumi looked around then turned back to Fuji "Ne, Syuusuke-kun; Where is he?" Fuji eyed Tezuka out of the corner of his eyes and saw him pinch the bridge of his nose. Fuji chuckled "Yumi-chan, he's right here."

Yumi followed Fuji's gaze and spotted the man that she met earlier. "What are you serious? That blunt, stoic guy is your friend?" Questioned Yumi glaring at Tezuka.

"I guess you guys met each other already." Fuji sweatdrop at his sister's antics.

* * *

The ride home was quiet until Fuji spoke up "Yumi-chan, what made you decide to spend your winter break here?"

"What I can't spend my Christmas with my siblings?" Yumi retorted.

"Ah, is that the only reason why you're here?"

"Yes," Yumi quickly said, but too quickly for Fuji's liking.

"_I guess baa-chan is right about Yumi hiding something," _he thought.

"Well, here we are," Fuji smiled at both Tezuka and Yumi.

"Ah"

"Yippee! I'm hungry"

Yumi opened the front door, while Tezuka trailed behind her. Seeing it was dark and quiet Yumi frowned _"I thought nee-chan will throw a party or something." _She turned the lights on and went in the kitchen to make something for Fuji and Tezuka, but stopped when she heard her brother yell, "YUMI-CHAN, TEZUKA; COME AND HELP ME MOVE SOME STUFF FOR YUMIKO NEE-CHAN!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Yumi yelled back.

"I'M AT THE BACKYARD!"

Yumi and Tezuka walked to the door leading to the backyard. When Yumi opened it she saw a banner that said, "WELCOME BACK YUMI AND TEZUKA." She saw her old friends and others that she did not recognized.

"Nya, Yumi-chan and Captain Tezuka good to have you both back!" Eiji hugged both of them. Yumi turned blue with the lack of air, while Tezuka tensed at the contact of his teammate.

"Eiji, I suggest you let them go or your going to suffer big consequences from Tezuka and my sister." Assured Fuji.

Eiji went pale and let go. Yumi inhaled a lot of air before she yelled, "KIKUMARU EIJI, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HUGGING ME TO DEATH?"

"Yumi-chan hasn't changed has she right Sanada?" Yukimura whispered.

Everybody at the party sweatdrop at her antics. Finally calming down Yumi turned to look at the rest of the guest and saw one of her favorite friend. She ran up to him and hugged him with all her strength. "Good to see you back Yumi-chan," the guy said.

* * *

I know I took forever to update I'm soooooo sorry I had a lot of things to do.

Please review and tell me what you think) and anonymous reviews are okay

please visit my profile and vote on my poll unless you're a guy thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and the Naruto characters Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and the Naruto characters

**English**

Thinking

Normal Japanese talking

A.N. This story will take place in High school and Takashi just quit the tennis team, sorry for the Takashi fans. I promise he will be in the story still helping the regulars now and then, since he had to study to become the most famous sushi chef in Japan, so their regular right now is Horio I couldn't think of any one else: p, also I based this so when the regulars go to America later in the fic. They would fit with the high school ages in America so they are 16 years old (third years), 15 years old (second years), Ryoma and the freshmen trio is 14 years old. Last thing the Ryuzaki family are a good friend of the Fuji's so I've known Sakuno for a long time and Tezuka, Inui, Eiji and Oishi already knows her since she went to Seigaku on her first year in middle school. Last last thing all the third years and the Yumi can drive.

I'm going to attempt and put the story in 3rd person point of view and I'm really bad at that so tell me what you think and be gentle

I also changed a couple things like her alias is Trinity Fuji not Valentine, she is visiting during the winter break instead of spring break. And she's 159cm instead of 155cm tall

* * *

_Last time:_

_Everybody at the party sweatdrop at her antics. Finally calming down Yumi turned to look at the rest of the guest and saw one of her favorite friend. She ran up to him and hugged him with all her strength. "Good to see you back Yumi-chan," the guy said._

* * *

Chapter 3

"Its good to be back," Yumi smiled still hugging the guy.

"Its not like you see Atobe act like this for people to see, nya" whispered Eiji to Inui.

"Data," Inui muttered under his breath writing on his oh so secret notebook, completely ignoring Eiji.

"Saa, that's why Eiji I'm taping this." Fuji whispered to Eiji.

"I'm hurt Yumi-chan, she doesn't even come over here and hug us like Atobe. Ne, she's not like she used to right? Sanada," Yukimura mentioned with a hint of sarcasm to the man next to him. Loud enough for Yumi to hear.

"Aw…Yukimura-kun are you jealous?" Yumi smirked finally letting go of Atobe.

"Me? No I'm not jealous," he said smiling at her. She looked at Sanada "Hn," was his only reply.

"_Sanada-kun is so cold," _Yumi frowning at the thought walking away from the two.

"_Great, Sanada you made her upset"_ Yukimura thought. As if reading Yukimura's thoughts Sanada walked to the girl and carried her putting her on his back like he used to.

"Yay! Sanada-kun is back!" Yumi laughed.

"Ne, Fuji-senpai who is she? I know she's your sister, but how does she know all of the other regulars?" asked Momo.

"I can answer that," Yuuta said before Fuji reply.

"Yumi nee-chan changed into different schools during her elementary years and met a lot of people, mostly guys. They taught her tennis and she improved her game greatly. However during the summer before nee-chan's and aniki's freshmen year in Seishun an accident happened concerning our visit in America." Yuuta paused.

"Their parents died in an earthquake incident. Yumi-chan never got over it, she thinks it all of her fault," continued Oishi.

_Flashback:_

"_Mama, can we go to this store before we leave?" Ten-year-old Yumi asked her mom._

"_No, honey we have to go and meet Syuusuke, Yuuta and Grandma at the car," the brown haired woman replied._

"_WAAH! I DON'T WANT TO GO YET!" She screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_Okay fine, but only a couple of minutes," the man with black hair and blue eyes said._

"_Yippee, I love you mommy and daddy," she smiled at them. _

_Right as the family got into store and letting ten- year-old Yumi run around. The floor started to shake uncontrollably, the stuff on the shelf came tumbling down and the ceiling collapsed little by little. _

"_YUMI-CHAN, YUMI-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU?" the woman screamed for her lost daughter._

"_I'M HERE MOMMY!" she shouted right back as she curled up in a tight ball. Not noticing that the ceiling cracked and ready to give in at any moment._

"_AIKA, I FOUND HER!" her dad shouted. Aika ran to her husband and saw their daughter curled up in a ball in a tight corner. _

_Yumi trembled with fear. The ceiling went crashing down on her. She closed her eyes and heard " ' YUMI, PLEASE MOVE!'" the voice said to her, yet she stayed frozen in the spot. _

_With no other choice Yumi's parents ran to their daughter and hugged her as tight as possible protecting her from the falling ceiling. _

_Yumiko somewhere under a table saw everything._

_After another two seconds the floor stopped shaking. Yumi opened her eyes. (Read chapter one again for the rest)_

_End of flashback:_

"I guess that's why when we left to back to Japan she stayed with her grandma. She only spends the summer with us." Yumiko finished.

"So ka, but how come we never met her during the summer?" Momoshiro asked

"Because Momo-chan I hang out with Atobe-kun, Yukimura-kun and Tachibana-kun most of the time I visit." Yumi replied for Yumiko.

"Ah! Fuji-senpai sorry I was just curious," Momo bowed apologetically.

"Hahaha, Momo-chan you can call me Yumi-senpai instead of Fuji-senpai. It's not like your talking to Syuusuke," she told him.

"Uh…Hai!" He replied nervously.

She turned to the other Juniors and Freshmen, which includes Sakuno, Tomoka, freshmen trio, Kirihara, Kaidoh, Shinji and etc….

"That goes for all of you too." She said smiling. Knowing Yumi being Fuji's sister they quickly replied a " 'Hai!'" Un fortunately one Junior had too much ego and replied, "why should I? Your not the boss of me."

"Okay who said that?" asked Yumi in her sweetest voice ever, but the seniors paled at the tone of her voice and (except Tezuka, the juniors and the freshmen) thought of the same thing _"Who ever said that is going to feel the wrath of Yumi Fuji."_

"I did," the guy said stepping out for her to see. Everyone turned to look at him; Our favorite Rikkaidai regulars panicked even more although Sanada didn't show it and Yukimura just smiled watching as Yumi approached Kirihara with an ominous aura surrounding her body.

_"Poor poor Kirihara, he's going to get it…More cake, more cake, MORE CAKE!"_

"_There's a 95 chance that Yumi will kill Kirihara in a tennis match and 5 chance that she will let it go."_

"So what's your name?" She asked him.

"Kirihara," the boy replied proudly.

"Eh? You mean you're the boy who Yukimura-kun told me about?" Yumi turned to Yukimura questioning him.

"Hai, he's our junior ace" he replied.

"Sugoi, I want to play you sometime okay?" she smiled at him.

"Uh, Hai Yumi-senpai" Kirihara replied.

Everybody sighed in relief that there was not going to be another bloodshed concerning a tennis player. (A.K.A. Masaharu Niou)

_Flashback:_

_15-year-old Yumi walked in the empty hallway looking for the Rikkaidai's tennis courts. After walking for a long time she finally spots the tennis courts, where she would meet the regulars. She ran at full speed to the tennis courts not noticing the wire connected to the pale of green paint on top of the roof. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" This attracted all the Rikkaidai players. They all stopped their game and went to see the commotion. _

"_There's a 100 chance that it was Yumi who yelled and there's a 100 chance that the person responsible is Niou." Yanagi told them._

"_NIOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yumi yelled._

"_Bu-t Yu-mi I-t…"Niou tried to say, but he never finished. Yumi kicked his face giving him a bloody nose then she punched his jaw. Niou lay unconscious on the ground._

_By the time regulars reached the two it was too late. They paled at the sight of the lifeless Niou. The first two to recover was Sanada and Yukimura. _

"_Sanada and I will take care of Yumi-chan, while you guys help Niou." Yukimura told the rest of the regulars. _

"_Hai," they all replied carrying Niou._

_Sanada and Yukimura escorted Yumi to Seigaku and explained it to Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Takashi and Inui. Unfortunately for Niou this incident traveled at Hyotei, St. Rudolph and Fudomine high schools._

_End of Flashback._

"Hey, how come you let off the hook Kirihara easily and not me?" Niou pointed an accusing finger at Kirihara.

Yumi shrugged her shoulders and walked to Niou. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, and then smiled at him venomously, "He didn't do anything wrong like you did."

Tezuka and the rest of the Juniors and Freshmen had a puzzled feeling, but chose to ignore it.

"Ano…Yumi-chan welcome back, here's your favorite sushi from the Kawamura Sushi Restaurant." Takashi interupted.

"Takashi-kun! How are you? And thank you." Yumi smiled forgetting all about Niou and grabbed the box full of sushi.

Everybody sweatdrop except Niou who was very relieved that Takashi stepped in and stopped her.

After the party, Yumi went to help Syuusuke with the mess while Yuuta and Yumiko said goodbye to the guests.

"So Yumi-chan, what did they give you?" asked Fuji.

"Um… let me think," she paused for a second then resume talking "Oh now I remember! Atobe-kun and the Hyotei regulars gave me a black and blue motorcycle and a pass for any hotel that Atobe-kun owns, Tachibana-kun, the Fudomine regulars and An-chan gave me a Fudomine jacket and a new tennis racket. Yuuta-kun and the St. Rudolph regulars gave me more tennis stuff. Um… lastly Seigaku gave me individual gifts besides Tezuka. Inui-kun gave me a training schedule so I can stay in shape and a jug of Inui juice. Eiji-kun and Oishi-kun gave me a teddy bear that's custom made it's brown with a picture of everybody from Seigaku regulars including the other regulars from the different school even Tezuka on its stomach. Takashi-kun gave me a whole day free with eat all you can at the Kawamura Sushi Restaurant. Ryoma, Momo, Kaidoh, Horio, Sakuno, Tomoka and etc… gave me more tennis stuff"

"That's good," he replied as they walk back inside the house.

Yumi sat down on the couch, while Tezuka sat across from her.

"Tezuka-kun, aren't you going home?" she asked him.

"No," Tezuka replied. Syuusuke chuckled, "Yumi-chan Tezuka is staying here, his parents and grandfather is out of town on a business trip."

"NANI?"

Tezuka cringed at her loudness, while Syuusuke's smile grew even more.

"_Hehehe, this will be fun," he thought evilly._

* * *

Please review anonymous are okay I would really appreciate it also thank you for all the people who had review and this story and still reading and reviewing:)

also the flashback with Niou um... all of them are in their freshmen year in highschool when this happened

Also if your a girl please visit my profile by clicking on my author name and vote on my poll.

Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and the Naruto characters

**English**

Thinking

Normal Japanese talking

A.N. This story will take place in High school and Takashi just quit the tennis team, sorry for the Takashi fans. I promise he will be in the story still helping the regulars now and then, since he had to study to become the most famous sushi chef in Japan, so their regular right now is Horio I couldn't think of any one else: p, also I based this so when the regulars go to America later in the fic. They would fit with the high school ages in America so they are 16 years old (third years), 15 years old (second years), Ryoma and the freshmen trio is 14 years old. Last thing the Ryuzaki family are a good friend of the Fuji's so I've known Sakuno for a long time and Tezuka, Inui, Eiji and Oishi already knows her since she went to Seigaku on her first year in middle school. Last last thing all the third years and the Yumi can drive.

I'm going to attempt and put the story in 3rd person point of view and I'm really bad at that so tell me what you think and be gentle

I also changed a couple things like her alias is Trinity Fuji not Valentine, she is visiting during the winter break instead of spring break. And she's 159cm instead of 155cm tall

* * *

Chapter 4

Yumi runs up to her room muttering inappropriate words.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Tezuka-san, aren't you going home?" Yumi asked._

"_No," he bluntly said. Yumi gave him a questioning look._

"_Yumi-chan, he's going to stay here for a while since his parents are on a business trip." Fuji chuckled._

"_But where will he sleep?" Yumi protested._

"_In Yuuta's room..." Fuji started out, but interrupted by Yumi, who said, "Where will Yuuta sleep?"_

"_I'm going to sleep with you in your room nee-chan," Yuuta replied for his brother as he came from the kitchen and into the living room._

"_Unless…you want Tezuka-kun to be your roommate," Fuji smiled._

"_Syuusuke I'd rather not…" she paused then turned to Tezuka. "No offense, it's not like your not…um… cute or anything…you look pretty decent." Yumi stammered still confused on what to say_

"_So your saying you don't mind?" Fuji said while she still confused._

"_Yes, I don't mind…" five minutes later… "Hey, I didn't mean that! I do mind Syuusuke!!" She yelled._

_Flashback ended:_

* * *

Yumi opened her door revealing Tezuka sitting on the other bed his back against the wall and reading a book. Yumi sighed and walks to her own bed taking out her Algebra 2 text book.

"Why? Do teachers give us homework on winter break?" Yumi grumbled.

Ten minutes passed Yumi was ready to pull out her hair "why is this so hard? AHHHHH!!" she whined.

"Hn, y equals 3." Tezuka answered.

"How did you do that by just looking at it?"

"I'll show you," he replied taking the pencil from her hands, grabbed a piece of paper and

quickly writes down the formula including the solution to the question.

Yumi studied the paper on the table with Tezuka's writing. "OH MY GOSH, WHEN YOU PUT IT THAT WAY IT ACTUALLY MAKES SENSE," she screamed.

She turned to Tezuka and said, "Please teach me your method? Please" she begged.

"Ah," he replied.

"Thank you, Thank you I owe you one Thank you." She jumped happily.

Yumi worked hard on her homework with the help of Tezuka. Twenty minutes of working Yumi had finally got the formula and the method down.

"Thank you, Thank you if you need anything just ask me thank you," she hugged Tezuka not thinking at all. She felt Tezuka tensed up and finally let go. "So-r-ry Tezuka-san I go-t c-ar-ried away," She apologized.

"Hn," he said leaving the room.

* * *

wow that was really short but im sorry im so busy thanks for reading i hope you keep reading it

please review anony mous are fine

This is for my old beta: thanks to my beta reader for being the beta on this fic. but the problem is i cant get intouch with you so i'm thinking that you wont be my beta anymore sorry thanks for your hard work on betaing my story

thanks to the people who has reviewed this story:

XxMichyBabyxX

invisible-gurl

Moonlitelover

Archerygrl1992

minimew13

EjiFuji

Dragon Reverb

hemiyami

L A W L I P O P. addict (hahaha i love this pen name its funny)

chidoriochibi

Thanks to the people who put this story in their story alert list: please review it thanks

1. Archerygrl1992

2. Azalie-Kauriu

3. Brimstone butterfly

4. Dragon Reverb

5. EjiFuji

6. chidoriochibi

7. chocolvr69

8. hemiyami

also check out my profile and vote on my poll thanks


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters.**

_Thinking _

A/N: Same note

Thanks for reading if you like this read my story Meet Sayuri Echizen

* * *

Chapter 5

Yumi stared at the door and yelled angrily, "Great job Yumi! He was opening up and now…….." She trailed off walking to her bed laying there sleepy and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile with Tezuka:

As he shut the door he heard Yumi's voice.

"_Why am I acting this way? Is it because Yumi acts like her or is it because Yumi reminds me of her? No it can't be true," _he thought but deep inside his heart he knew that this was true.

He walks out of the house into the backyard and sat on the swing reminiscing about her.

_Flashback:_

"_Mitsu-kun, over here!" the girl with midnight blue hair, purple eyes, 5 feet , and about sixteen years old yelled. Tezuka walked up to her smiling and kissed the girl's lips. _

"_Did you wait long?" he said holding her waist._

"_No, I just got here, " the girl said turning to face him._

_Somewhere behind the bush: _

"_Nya, I told you Momo-chan you owe me burgers." Eiji said pointing an accusing finger at Momo._

"_Hush Eiji, they might hear us." Fuji said._

"_Sorry," he mumbled._

"_Ne, who is she Fuji-senpai?" Momo whispered._

"_Saa, Inui would you care to tell them? I'm sure you have data on her." Fuji turned to the data player._

"_Um… let me see…ah here it is her name is Lindsey Tenshi, she is half American and half Japanese, she's a professional tennis player, and she also has a little sister currently living in America. I gathered enough information to know that she is also currently cheating on Tezuka with the captain of the basketball team in Seishun High." Inui said looking up from his notebook._

"_She's just playing Tezuka's heart,nya." Eiji frowned looking back at the couple. _

_Back to the couple:_

_Lindsey gave Tezuka a sad look "What's wrong," he asked concerned._

"_You see Tezuka I like you and all, but you're way too young for me, so goodbye it's been really fun." She said running away while Tezuka stared at her retreating back disappearing around the corner, she met with her current boyfriend "You're such a great actress" the boy said kissing his girlfriend._

"_HAHA! I know I so totally fooled him." Lindsey chuckled._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

In the kitchen the phone started ringing and Fuji picked it up and said, "Tsunade baa-chan good to hear from you!"

"Okay, Syuusuke I found out some information from her friend Serena that apparently Mike had cheated on her with her friend Tory," Tsunade said.

"I see," Fuji said opening his eyes.

"Grandma, I'll inform Yumiko, Yuuta and the others," he assured.

"Thank you," she said hanging up.

"_This guy is going to pay,"_ he thought forming an evil plot to make Yumi's ex boyfriend suffer.

Yumi woke up by a phone ringing she picked it up and answered, "This is the Fuji residence Yumi speaking."

"Hey, Yumi-chan this is Atobe…" he got interrupted by a beep on the line.

"Wait hold on." She said pressing the button.

"Fuji residence, Yumi speaking."

"Hey Yumi-chan, this is Yukimura."

BEEP!

"Wait hold on I'll put it on a three way call." She said pressing the button.

"Okay now speak both of you."

"Okay, I, Ore-sama is wondering if your ex boyfriend Mike really cheated on you?"

"Hai, you must tell use," Yukimura said.

"Okay, how did you two know?"

"Fuji-san," they both answered.

"Well, it's true I won't lie it's the reason I wanted to go here besides wanting to see my family." Yumi admitted unknown to the three of them that Fuji, Yuuta, Yumiko and Tezuka listening on the other line.

"_So that's why she came here!" _they all thought except Tezuka who thought, _"So we had the same experienced with love."_

Please Review thanks for the people who reviewed please visit my profile and vote unless you're a guy.

I'll update next week thanks for supporting this


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and the Naruto characters

**English**

Thinking

Normal Japanese talking

A.N. This story will take place in High school and Takashi just quit the tennis team, sorry for the Takashi fans. I promise he will be in the story still helping the regulars now and then, since he had to study to become the most famous sushi chef in Japan, so their regular right now is Horio I couldn't think of any one else: p, also I based this so when the regulars go to America later in the fic. They would fit with the high school ages in America so they are 16 years old (third years), 15 years old (second years), Ryoma and the freshmen trio is 14 years old. Last thing the Ryuzaki family are a good friend of the Fuji's so I've known Sakuno for a long time and Tezuka, Inui, Eiji and Oishi already knows her since she went to Seigaku on her first year in middle school. Last last thing all the third years and the Yumi can drive.

I'm going to attempt and put the story in 3rd person point of view and I'm really bad at that so tell me what you think and be gentle

I also changed a couple things like her alias is Trinity Fuji not Valentine, she is visiting during the winter break instead of spring break. And she's 159cm instead of 155cm tall.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't update in a long time because of school, family issues, and especially BOYS

* * *

  
**

Chapter 6

"Okay that's all I needed to know," Atobe and Yukimura said at the same time and hung up.

Yumi sweatdropped and realized something calling both boys back. On the other line Tezuka, Fuji, Yuuta, and Yumiko sweatdropped at their friends weirdness.

A long fight between the three broke out when Yumi said not to do anything stupid. This fight lasted long enough for Fuji to break the conversation telling both guys that Yumi needed some sleep.

It was about 3:30 am when Yumi woke up, took out her laptop and emailed her best friend Rain.

To: Rain101

From: YumiFuji

Hey how are you?

How's your break so far? Me? I'm okay XD

Well Bye for now.

Yumi

She closed her laptop and looks at the sleeping figure on the other bed across the room.

"**Wow…When he sleeps he looks really peaceful and cute." **She smiled at the thought closing the door tightly behind her.

Yumi walked down the stairs carrying her laptop trying not to wake anybody up.

With Tezuka:

Tezuka woke up at the sound of the door closing and footsteps going down the stairs. Curious Tezuka followed Yumi downstairs to the living room.

Yumi sat down on the couch and placed her laptop on the coffee table and made some hot chocolate in the kitchen.

Tezuka hid behind the kitchen counter trying to hide from Yumi.

"You know I can see you. No need to hide." Yumi stated.

"Hn…Why are you awake this early?" he asked.

"I don't know really. Why are you so awake at this time?" she replied.

"I actually woke up from a sound from a door closing and footsteps going down the stairs." He said.

"OH MY GOSH, I'm so sorry here have some hot chocolate." Yumi said handing Tezuka the cup.

"Thanks," he replied and sat down on the couch next to her.

Yumi opened her laptop and the message from her best friend.

To: YumiFuji

From: Rain101

Hey my break is awesome :) it's great that you're having a blast there How come you didn't tell me Mike cheated on you?

Rain

Yumi sighed after reading it and click the button that says reply

To: Rain101

From: YumiFuji

"Sighs" I guess you found out huh?

Well I'm really sorry I just didn't want to think about him.

I'm so sorry please forgive me for not telling you sooner

Yumi

"So what exactly did this guy do to you?" Tezuka asked.

Yumi looked at Tezuka puzzled. "Well, he cheated on me … he only went out with me so he can humiliate me in front of the school, but luckily that I over heard him talking to the school's slut Tory Tenshi which was his current girlfriend also…I guess that's why I left America."

"Ah," Tezuka nodded understanding.

"Um… I hope you don't think this is too personal but why are you so cold?" She said

"Hn, three years ago I went out with a girl older than me… I liked her very much and I still do." He paused.

Yumi stared at him feeling jealously rising up.

"**Why am I acting like this?"** she thought

"Until one day she broke up with me not telling me why she just said, 'I like you and all but you're just too young me.' She ran leaving me there standing there watching her disappeared behind the corner. The next day I tried calling her, but she would never answer. Until during tennis practice I over heard my team talk about it…My ears could not believe what I heard so right after practice I dashed to the high school catching her and a guy kissing on the bench." Tezuka finished.

"Wow, so what was her name?"

"Lindsey Tenshi." He said.

* * *

Please review

WOW another chapter finished. So sorry that Tezuka is a bit occ but i cant help it well please not flames also excuse me from any grammar mistakes i typed this very fast and edited it the best i can. This is the only free time i have so far since finals are coming and need to study and next week i have homecoming to attend to but no date yet.

Please visit my profile and vote on my poll unless your a guy.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and the Naruto characters

**English**

Thinking

Normal Japanese talking

A.N. Sorry for the late update I've been busy.

* * *

Chapter 7

_Last time:_

"_Lindsey Tenshi." He said._

Yumi's eyes widened as she realized the name.

"No way she's that sister's bitch!" Yumi yelled.

"Shh…You'll wake them up." Tezuka whispered, but unknown to them that Yuuta and Fuji were upstairs listening on their conversations.

"Sorry, but I know her… she is Tory's sister they were both so popular at school and can get any guys they want. They were known to go out with guys and dump them in like they were a piece of garbage, but guys still likes them." Yumi explained.

"I see," Tezuka said.

BEEP!

Yumi turned to her computer and groaned it was from the bitch.

To: YumiFuji

From: XXXToryXXX

Hey bitch! Having fun running away? Hahahah guess what my sister is coming back guess what that means…. It means when you come back you'll be the joke at school.

Oh and your ex boyfriend Mike and I are having a great time together.

Bye for now- bitch

P.S. did you get a boyfriend yet?

Yumi fumed with anger and clicked reply.

To: XXXToryXXX

From: YumiFuji

I'M NOT FUCKING RUNNING AWAY AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! AND I'M COMING HOME TOMMOROW.

She clicked the word send and closed her laptop.

Tezuka sweatdropped at her carelessness.

Yumi cussed as she realized that she needed a boyfriend and fast.

Ding!

"_Atobe can help me!" _she thought.

She looked at the clock and saw it was seven in the morning.

"_Atobe has practice…Nah I'll just visit him."_

"Sorry, Tezuka I have somewhere to go to." Yumi said quickly shutting her computer and running to the bathroom.

After the shower she wore a black turtle neck, jeans, her white vest and brown boots. She took her keys, grabbed her helmet and sped off on her brand new motorcycle.

After a ten minute drive she arrived at Hyotei Gakuen's indoor tennis courts and saw the Hyotei regulars doing their laps. She walked the door and sat at the bench watching them.

"Yumi what are you doing here?" the man said.

Yumi turned and saw Atobe standing behind her wearing his uniform, showing a bit of his six pack abs, which made him super irresistible.

"Um…I'm h-e-r-e t-o a-sk you a b-ig fa-vor." Yumi stammered still blushing.

Atobe smirked at her reaction.

"And what favor will it be? I'm sure ore-sama will be fine with it." Atobe said huskily putting his face near hers.

Yumi blushed even more; she took a deep breath and said,

"Iwantyoutopretendtobemyboyfriend."

Atobe smirked and said, "Can you say that more slowly?"

"I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend." She said more slowly

"Hm…before ore-sama agrees with your favor I want to ask why?"

"Because this girl who I really hate provoked me and I accidentally let out that I have a boyfriend." Yumi said scratching the back of her head.

"But you don't have one and you want me to help you with that… right?"

"Right."

Atobe looked at her and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Yumi's eyes widened, but closed it and deepened the kiss.

"Ahem."

They both broke it off and saw the Hyotei regulars smirking.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yumi said blushing.

"Ah," Atobe said smiling at her.

"Come on Atobe stop flirting with her we have practice." Oshitari said.

"Alright," he said walking away from Yumi, but only to be stop by a hand.

"Oh one more thing Atobe…I'm going back to America tomorrow."

Atobe looked at her and said, "I see then I'll follow you there. One more thing call me Keigo for now on." Again he leaned in to capture her lips once again.

* * *

Please review and no flames please

i know its soo short but i'll update as soon as i can i promise MERRY CHRISTMAS


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and the Naruto characters

**English**

Thinking

Normal Japanese talking

**A.N. I'm SOOOO sorry that I didn't update in such a long time I'm very sorry but I have been working on it soooooooooo I hope you enjoy this :)**

Chapter 8

_Last time:_

"_Oh one more thing Atobe…I'm going back to America tomorrow."_

_Atobe looked at her and said, "I see then I'll follow you there. One more thing call me Keigo for now on." Again he leaned in to capture her lips once again. _

"_I can't believe it. I KISSED ATOBE! He's a good kisser though." _Yumi thought as she walked back to her motorcycle. She then decided to go shopping since she had the time. When she reached her motorcycle, she saw someone she really didn't expect to be there.

"Tezuka, why are you here?"

"I was on my way to go to the book store and I just happened to pass by Hyotei on my way." He lied.

"I see," she nodded.

"Well, I have to go……" he didn't finish his sentence when Yumi interrupted by saying, "Do you want to go and accompany me after you get your book? Maybe a coffee or something?"

"Ah," he replied.

Taking it as a yes Yumi tossed a helmet to Tezuka, which he caught with great ease, then climbed on the front seat waiting for Tezuka to follow.

Tezuka climbed on the seat behind Yumi and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. (A.N. well someone is a bit over protective.) Yumi blushed at the contact; secretly she'd been having weird feelings for Tezuka.

They both in silence, until they reached the book store.

"Well, here we are." Yumi smiled.

Unknown to them twelve pair of eyes are looking are watching the two very intently.

_Flashback:_

"_Good morning Tezuka!"Fuji said rubbing his eyes and making breakfast, while Yuuta just nodded._

_Tezuka nodded in response and went to change his clothes. When he came back he was wearing jeans, black, brown shirt, which hugged his abs pretty good I might add, with a black jacket on top and his regular glasses._

"_Good morning Tezuka! Where are you headed to dress like that? You know if I were a few younger I'd totally go out with you." Yumiko winked at him._

"_Yumiko nee-chan!" Yuuta yelled._

"_What? I'm just saying." Yumiko defended._

"_Thank you for your hospitality." Tezuka bowed and left right away without saying another word._

_He took the train on the way to Hyotei and sat on a chair not noticing the guy next to him._

"_Ah, Tezuka what brings you here?" Inui said._

"_Hn," he replied as if asking why are you here?_

"_I'm here to meet Eiji, Oishi, Momo, Ryoma, Fuji and Yuuta. We're all going to the mall"_

"_I see," Tezuka nodded._

_They finally bid their goodbyes and went their own ways._

_With Inui:_

_He pulled out his phone and called Fuji_

"_Moshi, Moshi Inui" Fuji answered_

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm still at home with Yuuta"_

"_I see, but happened to run into Tezuka on my way."_

"_Really? Where was he headed?"_

"_I don't know, but I do know he took the direction near Hyotei." _

"_I see, well I'll see you later Inui Ja ne." Fuji said before hanging up._

_End of Flashback_

Tezuka and Yumi entered the play

"Okay Tezuka you should find what you need to find and I'll just be over there," she said pointing at the Manga section

"_Great," _He thought sourly.

He walked around trying to find something he could buy, but just decided to get a tennis magazine.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and the Naruto characters

**English**

Thinking

Normal Japanese talking

**A.N. I'm SOOOO sorry that I didn't update in such a long time I'm very sorry but I have been working on it soooooooooo I hope you enjoy this :)**

**NOTE: I CHANGED THE THING TEZUKA DID AT THE END.**

Chapter 9

_Last time:_

_Tezuka and Yumi entered the place_

"_Okay Tezuka you should find what you need to find and I'll just be over there," she said pointing at the Manga section_

"_Great," __He thought sourly._

_He walked around trying to find something he could buy, but just decided to get a tennis magazine._

Tezuka went over to Yumi signaling her that he was done. They walked out of the store and several minutes later they arrived at a café.

One of the waitresses there went over to the table and gave Tezuka a flirty smile.

"What can I get for you," she said seductively completely ignoring Yumi, who just twitched uncontrollably in her seat.

"I want tea." Yumi said darkly.

The waitress looked at her, but returned her gaze at Tezuka.

"Just give me what she ordered," Tezuka replied.

The girl nodded and hurriedly got their orders, just before she left she gave Tezuka a wink.  
Yumi felt irritated, but sighed its not like she was going out with Tezuka.

"How can you stand those?" She muttered.

"I just ignore them." He replied. Yumi was about to ask another question when her phone vibrated and it flashed Syuusuke on the screen.

"Moshi Moshi Yumi here."

"Saa, Yumi are you going back to America?"

"Wh-ere did y-ou hear that from?"

"Atobe," Syuusuke said.

"O-h t-hen ye-s I'm going back tomorrow."

"Then we're coming with you."

"WHAT?" she screamed earning the attention of the crowd.

"Yumiko, Yuuta, Tezuka and I."

"But why Tezuka too?" she said whispering the last part.

"Because his parents intrusted him to us and so we're all going to America then we have to take him with us." Fuji reasoned out. Before Yumi could protest he already hung up on her.

That afternoon:

The whole family and Tezuka packed up for their trip to America.

The flight was around 6 pm and they would arrive around 10 in the morning there. (sorry I just made up the times)

The long trip finally ended and they arrive and saw their grandma and grandpa waiting for them with her friend Rain.

* * *

i know sooo short but i have things to do so im soooo sorry


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and the Naruto characters

Normal English talking

_Thinking_

**Japanese talking**

**A.N. I'm SOOOO sorry that I didn't update in such a long time I'm very sorry but I have been working on it soooooooooo I hope you enjoy this :)**

**Hey peoples long time no see! Just got out from school! Anyways ok so they're going to America soo the look at the key above so you won't get confused.

* * *

**

_Last time_

_That afternoon:_

_The whole family and Tezuka packed up for their trip to America._

_The flight was around 6 pm and they would arrive around 10 in the morning there. (sorry I just made up the times)_

_The long trip finally ended and they arrive and saw their grandma and grandpa waiting for them with her friend Rain.

* * *

_

Yumi ran to her best friend then to her grandma and grandpa. Syuusuke smiled at the sight along with Yuuta and Yumiko. Tezuka, however, just kept zoning out. Yumi and Syuusuke were the only people to notice this. Syuusuke shrugged it off while Yumi thought, _"Maybe, he's thinking about Lindsey."_

"SOOO? I heard you have a new boy friend! Who is it?" Rain asked jumping up and down.

"**WHAT?" **Syuusuke, Yuuta, Yumiko, Tsunade and Jiraiya all yelled at Yumi. Yumi scratched her head nervously.

"Keigo Atobe," she whispered.

"Since when?" Syuusuke asked dangerously as he opened his eyes to show them that he was serious.

"Since yesterday," she again whispered as she cowered behind Tezuka. Syuusuke then muttered something she couldn't understand, but from the look of it. It wasn't something pleasant.

"Well, enough with the whisperings its driving me nuts," Rain commented to ease the tension a little bit. The group minus Tezuka just chuckled and led the way to the car.

"Yumi, do you want to know what sucks?" Rain said.

"What?"

"Well, the school called and said that school will be starting in three days they cut off** FIVE **days! And then another bummer is Tory's sister Lindsey is coming back! I want to ugh!" Rain yelled pumping her fists in the air and pretending to wring one of the sister's head. Yumi chuckled at her best friend but also she felt annoyed at herself and at the damn school.

"Well, I say this is going to be an interesting rest of the year," Yumi said darkly to herself. Unknown to her that her best friend was listening intently.

"Eh?" Rain asked confused. Yumi just shook her head and continued to laugh.

* * *

With Atobe

He looked at the window of his private jet as he ignored his team's childish behaviors.

"Eh, Captain is in a thinking mood," Gakuto commented, earning every regulars attention.

"Now that you've mentioned it. Atobe does seem to look more distant, ever since our encounter with Yumi Fuji," Oshitari said knowingly. **(Re read the 7****th**** chapter I think to see what happened between them).**

"Hai, remember after that Atobe seems to miss most of the ball during practice?" Shishido commented as he also watched their dear captain zone out looking at the sky.

"Kabaji, do you know anything?" the tensai asked. But the guy just shook his head. The team continued to stare until Atobe said, "It's rude to stare at someone."

The group panicked as they were caught red handed.

"_Of course the glass he saw our reflection," _Oshitari thought as he looked at his frightened team mates.

"Not-thing," Gakuto stuttered. For the rest of the flight, Atobe kept quiet and the team resumed to their business.

"_Did I make the right choice being her __**pretend **__boyfriend? Or will this cause me to fall more in love with her?"_ Atobe thought glumly as he flipped through his iphone. Then it suddenly stopped at a picture of Yumi sleeping on a bench next to him at the amusement park last time she visited, which was two years ago. He remembered the day very well like it was just yesterday.

_Flashback _

"_Atobe-kun!" Yumi yelled running up to the brown haired boy hugging him from behind. The boy blushed, but still kept his cool. He looked at her black hair as it flowed in the wind and looked at her deep blue eyes. This action made Yumi blush causing her to smack him in the arm._

"_What was that for?" he teased as he picked her up and put her on his back. _

"_P-UT M-E DOWN!" she yelled blushing as many of the pedestrians watched in awe at the two._

"_What do you say?" Atobe teased again._

"_KEIGO! PUT ME DOWN!" she demanded using his first name. Knowing that she was serious Atobe put her down gently._

"_Arigato," she mumbled as her feet touch the pavement. He laughed, while she pouted at his antics. He lightly brushed the strand of hair on her face, feeling her soft, pastel skin. He looked at her lips fighting the urge to kiss her. _

"_Atobe, are we going into the park or what?" she smiled as she held his hand. _

"_Hai, you lead the way." He replied brushing his brown hair making irresistible. _

"_**Damn, he is hot!" **__Yumi thought as she looked at her best friend. She shrugged of f the feeling and yanked him toward the entrance. Yumi dragged her friend to many of the rides. The two enjoyed the others company as they ran from ride to ride. _

_It was finally 5pm and the sun was setting into the horizon, the two friends were sitting down on a bench tired from the fun day they had. _

"_Thanks Keigo-kun," Yumi giggled as she held the big, stuffed, brown teddy bear in her arms. _

"_Yumi?" Atobe replied shocked._

"_What?" Yumi said unknown to what she had said before. _

"_You called me Keigo. You never do that unless you're mad at me," he chuckled. Yumi blushed as she now finally realized what she had said earlier. _

"_Oh, well don't get used to it," she said as she stuck her tongue out. Atobe just laughed and continued to stare into the sunset._

"_Yumi, we've known each other for a long time and I think I might be falling for you." Atobe confessed softly, keeping his eyes on the sunset afraid that if he looked at her he'll get hurt even more when she rejects him. _

_After sometime, he didn't hear an answer he turned to look at her, but sadly he found a sleeping Yumi. Her head laid flat on top of the teddy bear. He sighed and put her head on his shoulder. He brushed a strand of hair again out of her face. He watched her for another minute and took a picture, deciding he wanted to remember that day for the rest of his life._

"_**Maybe, next time." **__He thought sadly._

_End of Flashback. _

"Everyone please fasten your seatbelts as we arrive in LAX," the pilot said snapping Keigo out of his trance. About 45 minutes later they finally got into the limo with all of their suit cases.

"Where are we going exactly?" Gakuto asked their captain.

"You guys are heading to the mansion, while I go to the Fuji residence."Atobe explained as he got out of the limo..

"Alright, is Kabaji going with you?" Oshitari asked.

"No, Kabaji is coming with you guys." He replied to his teammates. The rest of the team nodded in understanding and took the limo to the mansion. Atobe watched them go and walked toward the silver, Lamborghini. He drove off to the Fuji residence.

* * *

Back to Yumi

"FINALLY! HOME!" Yumi jumped for joy.

"Wow, grandma I love what you have to the place," Yumiko smiled as she saw the new couches and the new stainless appliances.

"Thanks! It was all my idea one-chan!" Yumi yelled from upstairs.

" Yumi! Come down here!" Tsunade yelled from upstairs. Then a sound of footsteps could be heard. Yumi walked into the kitchen and saw food on the table.

"Yay! I'm starving!" she exclaimed as she reached for the pizza.

"Nope, we have to wait for someone," Tsunade retorted as she smacked Yumi's hand. She pouted and walked into the living room with her friend Rain.

"So who's your new boy friend? Hmm?" Rain asked teasingly.

"He's name is…" Yumi words got interrupted when the door bell rang.

* * *

**Cliffy! anyways that is LONG! i hope well i hope you guys liked this...anyways please review NO FLAMES! but REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Boyfriend and Bitches

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and the Naruto characters

Normal English talking

_Thinking_

**Japanese talking**

**A.N. I'm SOOOO sorry that I didn't update in such a long time I'm very sorry but I have been working on it soooooooooo I hope you enjoy this :)**

**Anyways ok so they're going to America soo the look at the key above so you won't get confused.**

* * *

Yumi ran to the door and found Lindsey and Tory Tenshi with their boyfriends standing and smirking around. The first one to recover was Yumi, who asked coldly, "What do you want?"

"I heard you were coming back and my sister and I wanted to give you a little welcome home," Tory said snottily wrapping her hands around Mike. Yumi gripped the door handle tightly still very mad about the incident. Tezuka, who walked out of the kitchen, stared at Lindsey. She noticed him and smirked, "Well, well Mitsu-kun what are you doing here?"

"Hn," he replied coldly as he walked up to Yumi, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I see you're still mad at me. I can't believe you'd stoop this low and be Yumi's boy friend. Tsk Tezuka," Lindsey laughed and giving him a disapproving looks. Yumi's eye twitched and she was about to retort when a familiar voice broke her thoughts.

"I'm her boy friend." The Tenshi girls turned around and found a purple/browned haired man walking towards them. He was dressed in a blue long sleeve, collared shirt that was hanging lousy with a black silk tie around his neck and black jean pants **(A.n. its like the shirt that you wear when your in a formal party but instead of dress pants it was jeans for the pants**); he also had his Oakley, sport sunglasses on.

"Wh-o are you?" Tory asked in disbelief. She was not happy that Yumi got a hotter guy than her.

"I'm Keigo Atobe, Yumi's boy friend." He answered calmly taking off his sunglasses and giving them a nice smile. Both of the Tenshis thought about the same thing, _"This is impossible! She can't have a better guy than us." _

Atobe made his way to his 'girlfriend' and wraps his arms around her waist; pulling her away from Tezuka's hold. Tezuka frowned at the lost of her warmth, but he just shrugged it off; knowing he or she doesn't harbor any feelings for each other. Yumi on the other hand was glad and upset at the same time. She loved Tezuka's warmth around her but she also loves the warmth that Atobe gives her. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Atobe-kun," she whispered softly burying her face in his chest. She started tearing up because she was just so confused.

"Don't cry I'm here I won't leave you okay?" Atobe said lifting her chin and wiping the tears with his thumb. Then he kissed the top of her head and smiled. Tezuka felt a pang of sadness inside him, but he chose to ignore it thinking it was for Lindsey and her boyfriend.

"Good, because if you hurt her I'll personally hunt you down and make you pay." Syuusuke said stepping out to see who was outside at the door. The Tenshi sisters were shock when they found the drop dead gorgeous guy walk out of their enemy's kitchen.

"Aniki, don't scare Atobe-kun. I'm sure he won't hurt me" Yumi giggled as she smacked Atobe's chest playfully. Atobe cringed a little and thought, _"Damn this girl can pack a punch even if she's just playing. I wonder how much it'll hurt when she actually means it." _

"Well, who are these girls out here?" Syuusuke asked walking up to the door.

"The bitches," Rain muttered under her breath. It was low enough so that only Syuusuke could hear her.

"Saa, so these are the girls." He said more loudly; he opened his to show the Tenshi girls his deep blue eyes. Too bad they don't know except Yumi and Tezuka that those blue eyes held so much anger for the two sisters.

"I'm Lindsey and this is my sister Tory," she said in a flirty manner as she extended her hands for a proper introduction. Syuusuke looked at it and refused to touch it.

"Syuusuke Fuji, Yumi's twin brother. "He whispered not affected with her flirty manner.

"Okay well I think we should go. We'll see you later Yumi!" Tory said they left.

Once they were gone Rain was the first one to break the silence.

"So! This is the famous Atobe! Good job pretending!" Atobe froze thinking that it was only Yumi and maybe her family know that their relationship wasn't real.

"I mean I know you only went out with Yumi yesterday and you guys acted like you guys have gone out for longer than that!" Rain continued to babble. Atobe sighed knowing that she doesn't know about their 'little' secret.

"Well, so Atobe-kun what are you doing here?" Yumi asked poking his chest. Atobe grabbed her hand with one hand, while the other hand lifted her chin up so she could face him. He leaned to her ear and whispered huskily, "Didn't I tell you to call me Keigo? But I keep hearing Atobe coming out of your mouth. I should teach you a lesson."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Yumi teased back tracing his chest with fingers.

"This." Atobe leaned in to catch her lip into his, but before she could kiss back he pulled away. Yumi pouted and fiddled with his black tie.

"Not fair," she mumbled. Atobe smirked knowing that he won this battle.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" He replied this time snaking his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Keigo-kun kiss me," she pleaded throwing all of her pride away. Without any second thoughts he pulled her into a deeper kiss. Everyone happened to still be in room, Yuuta and Jiraiya wanted to kill the poor boy; Syuusuke and Yumiko were taking pictures of their 'moment' for black mail later. Tsunade was smiling and finally Rain was texting on her phone. Suddenly Yumi's phone vibrated she took it out as she broke their kiss. Her eyes widened and looked around her surroundings. Then she blushed ten shades of red and whispered, "Keigo-kun we had company during this whole thing."

"Yes I noticed that from the beginning," he replied nuzzling in her hair. Yumi pulled away and looked at everyone with a sheepish smile then her eyes landed on Tezuka, he had a disapproving look on his face, but he left quickly to the kitchen. Yumi felt the tension in the air, as she unconciously pulled Atobe closer to her. In return he kept her close to him.

Atobe's pov.

After Yumi pulled away from our kiss I looked at her then her eyes seemed to land on my rival. I frowned after I saw his disapproving look. Great! I have competition. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her. We've been best friends since when we were little after she goes out with someone; not only I'll lose my possibly true love; I'll also lose my best friend.

"Hmm, I better watch out for Tezuka." I thought.

End of Pov.

Rain looked at everyone and found them all spacing out so she decided to yell, "OKAY ENOUGH SHOW LET'S GO EAT!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WORKED HARD ON THIS AND I WANT TO KNOW THAT YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT TOO...PLEASE NO FLAMES BUT ANYWAYS EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER NEXT WEEK..HOPEFULLY..**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and the Naruto characters

Normal talking

_Thinking_

**A.N. I'm SOOOO sorry that I didn't update in such a long time I'm very sorry but I have been working on it soooooooooo I hope you enjoy this :)**

**Anyways ok so they're going to America soo the look at the key above so you won't get confused.**

* * *

_Last time:_

_Atobe's pov._

_After Yumi pulled away from our kiss I looked at her then her eyes seemed to land on my rival. I frowned after I saw his disapproving look. Great! I have competition. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her. We've been best friends since when we were little after she goes out with someone; not only I'll lose my possibly true love; I'll also lose my best friend._

_"Hmm, I better watch out for Tezuka." I thought._

_End of Pov._

_Rain looked at everyone and found them all spacing out so she decided to yell, "OKAY ENOUGH SHOW LET'S GO EAT!"_

* * *

That night Yumi couldn't sleep so she decided to go to their backyard and sat on the bench. She felt the cold metal against her bare legs, which sent shivers through out her body and her silk night gown was not helping her.

She looked at the snow beneath her soaked feet replaying the afternoon's events over and over again. She sighed, she felt alone and upset even if Atobe was there for her.

"Maybe, it was a mistake," she thought glumly shivering. She tucked her knees near her body to keep herself warm. Suddenly, a blanket was settled around her shoulders. Blue meets hazel and they stayed like that for a while.

"Tezuka-kun, why are you awake?" she mumbled gripping the blanket closer to her and breaking the eye contact.

"Jet lag, its morning in Japan right now and I'm not used to the American time yet." He lied sitting himself next to her on the bench. She unconsciously moved closer for the body heat. Tezuka noticed this and smirked a little pulling her closer wrapping his arms around her waist. She was shocked at first but decided to lean on his chest.

"Tezuka-kun, this whole thing is giving me a headache," Yumi muttered burying her head in her knees. Tezuka tangled his fingers in her black hair.

"Just follow what your heart tells you," he said softly looking up at the stars.

"_But I don't know what my heart is telling me!"_ she thought looking at his face. A few moments later when he looked down, she forced a smile.

"I know you're probably troubled about dating Atobe so suddenly but he wouldn't have said yes if you weren't someone he cares a lot about. He may be my rival at _**everything**_, but I know him well enough that he wouldn't do things if he didn't want to." Tezuka continued brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"_My rival at everything; Tennis, grades and **you**," _he added in his head. He had been doing some thinking that night too and he came to the conclusion that maybe he could love again, just maybe.

"Thank you," she whispered which interrupted Tezuka's on going thoughts. He noticed that she feel asleep on his chest. Her face looked more peaceful now, which made him smile. He lifted her and carried her petite body bridal style. Upon instinct she clutched onto his shirt, Tezuka let out another smile.

"_I could get used to this."_ He thought walking into her room. He tucked her under the blankets but she wouldn't let go of his shirt. He tried many things to yank her arms off of him but he just couldn't because the girl just had a strong grip. So he settled on the bed next to her. The two fell asleep soundly in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Fuji noticed that Tezuka and Yumi weren't present at the table.

"Yumiko- neechan where are Tezuka and Yumi?"He spoke up.

"I don't know Syuusuke. Please go check up on them so they won't miss breakfast." Yumiko said wiping her wet hands on her apron. Fuji nodded walking up the stairs; first he knocked on the guest room door but then opened it when he didn't hear any movement. He found the bed empty; he sighed and moved onto Yumi's room. He didn't bother knocking; the door made a small creaking sound when he pushed it open and he found his sister facing Tezuka and her head was buried in her hair. He took out his phone and snapped a picture then quietly went down stairs to show his family.

"Aww look at that they're so cute!" Yumiko and Tsunade sang together.

"I thought she was going out with Atobe?" Yuuta and Jiraiya commented.

"Ohh! Love triangle!" Yumiko squealed with hearts on her eyes.

"What's with all the squealing?" Atobe piped up as he walked through the door.

"Umm…nothing Atobe! Why don't you help me with breakfast" Yumiko said nervously; Atobe raised an eye brow but nodded anyways. Before leaving she whispered, "Go wake them up before Atobe gets suspicious." Fuji nodded going upstairs for the second time, he was about to knock when Yumi opened the door running into him.

"Saa, Yum-chan I was about to wake you up," he said teasingly.

"Oh it's okay!" she stammered blushing lightly.

"Have you seen Tezuka? I knocked on his door but no answer." He teased even more trying to look pass her but she tried to block him.

"I haven't seen him but I'm sure he'll be down!" Yumi yelled slamming the door behind her and pushing her brother down to the kitchen. She was still wearing her silk night gown and her hair is still disheveled.

"Good morning." Atobe grinned looking at attire suggestively while wrapping his around her and kissing her lips.

"Good morning what are you doing here?" she asked blushing at his suggestive tone.

"Fuji-san invited me," he replied pointing at Yumiko. Yumi nodded in understanding. At the stairs, Tezuka had watched the whole thing unfold; he frowned slightly continuing to walk down the stairs.

"Good morning Tezuka," Atobe said looking at his rival.

"Hn, Atobe," he replied coldly helping Yumiko finish the table settings. Everyone could fell the tension in the room between the two captains.

"So! Yumi! How was your sleep?" Fuji asked. Yumi blushed and looked at Tezuka for help but she found him holding no emotion at all. She felt a piece of her heart ripped out of her chest.

"Umm…it was good, but it was hard to sleep at first." She replied shifting her eyes to Atobe.

"I'm sure you slept well, all war and cozy," Fuji teased again making Yumi blush, Atobe just looked confused, Tezuka had a TINY smile plastered on his face and the rest of the family just wanted to kill the sadistic tensai

* * *

_**Please **_**review no flames. I'm kinda sad that I don't get many reviews but anyways ill update soon!**

**btw Tezuka knows that Yumi asked Atobe to go out with her but he doesnt know its pretend. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and the Naruto characters

Normal talking

_Thinking_

**A.N. I'm SOOOO sorry that I didn't update in such a long time I'm very sorry but I have been working on it soooooooooo I hope you enjoy this :)**

**Anyways ok so they're going to America soo the look at the key above so you won't get confused.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Yumi was taken to Disneyland by Atobe along with everyone else except Tezuka and Fuji.

"Saa, Tezuka thanks for staying to help me clean up the house," Fuji said to his companion as he brushed the furniture. Tezuka nodded as he headed into the kitchen.

"Tezuka! Why don't we go play tennis at the park late when we finish?" Fuji asked from the other room.

"That would be great," Tezuka replied appearing near the door. The duo hurried up their cleaning and got ready for their tennis match. They each wore their Seigaku jackets on top of the clothes. Tezuka had a black shirt under his and Fuji had a white shirt. They both wore their matching sweatpants as they drove down the park.

Once they got there they jogged a few laps to warm up. Fuji and Tezuka ran next to each other in silence, but Tezuka's mind was somewhere else.

"Tezuka, are you okay?" Fuji asked showing his blue eyes, studying his captain's face.

"Ah," Tezuka replied speeding up passing Fuji.

"I know I saw you guys this morning,"

Fuji saw Tezuka stop a few feet in front of him.

"Fuji it was nothing," he told the brunette resuming his jog. The Tensai knew that he was lying. He knew that it's killing him to see Yumi with someone else, but he knew it was too early to say anything. The two took their sides on the court with their rackets in hand.

"Tezuka, I'll serve first," Fuji called out twisting the ball and hitting it. Tezuka knew what was coming and prepared to return it. A rally broke out between the two neither side giving up. Tezuka knew that it would take forever if he didn't use his pinnacles, so he activated his Pinnacle of Perfection. Fortunately for Fuji, he saw this coming and returned every ball with ease. Their match dragged on till the afternoon and it was a deuce with Fuji on the lead.

"_One more,"_ Fuji thought as he returned another strong attack from the tennis captain, but he knew that he wouldn't last for too long and Tezuka was too focused to let anything slips pass him. Fuji's eyes narrowed as he formulated a plan in his head.

"Saa, Tezuka you like Yumi don't you?" Fuji said returning the ball and as expected Tezuka's concentration slipped and he missed the ball, making him lose the game. Fuji smirked jumping over the net to see if his friend was okay.

"Ne, Tezuka do you?" he asked again more softly. He was aware that Yumi had arrived by herself and sat down to watch them play.

The sun's rays fell on Tezuka's face; she could see a disgruntled expression plastered on his face. She unconsciously gripped her pants waiting for his answer. More moments passed and still no answer, so she decided to yell, "Syuusuke! Tezuka!"

She held a water bottle for Fuji and a towel and an extra t-shirt for Tezuka.

"Thanks, Yumi-chan," Syuusuke commented gulping down water down his throat.

"Thanks," Tezuka whispered as he started to take off his shirt. Yumi completely forgot about what happed and was now blushing ten shades of red. When her head finally processed what was going on, she quickly turned away. Fuji laughed inwardly as he walked up to the hill to his car. Then he noticed Yumi's car was pulled he grinned evilly and started up his car.

"_A little car ride wouldn't hurt right?"_ Fuji thought to himself as he backed out of the parking lot. Yumi and Tezuka walked up the same hill to find that Fuji's car was missing.

"Well, Tezuka-kun looks like you're coming with me," Yumi stated looking at the taller man next to her. He nodded not uttering a word. Yumi took the driver's seat, while Tezuka sat next to her. She turned the key and noticed that the car wouldn't start. She tried again but again nothing came up.

"Open the hood, let me take a look at it," Tezuka ordered getting out of the car. He lifted the hood and found nothing wrong.

"Yumi, did you put gas on this?" he asked the disgruntled girl.

"Yes! I did before I drove here." She replied rudely. Tezuka disregarded her rude answer and said, "You have a gas leak. You tank is punctured. We'll be stuck here till someone picks us up." He closed the hood, looking at the gray clouds forming/

"Wait don't you have a phone?" she asked getting out the car to sit on the grassy hill.

"I left mine in Fuji's car," he replied looking at Yumi's back, frowning unconsciously.

"Ne, Tezuka stop frowning. It'll give you wrinkles." She giggled looking at him with her big blue eyes.

"I'm not frowning," he sighed taking the empty space next to her.

"You know, I heard Syuusuke's question earlier," she said feeling determined to get an answer.

"Atobe," was the only thing she got. Yumi hugged her knees; she knew that Atobe liked her maybe loved her. She could see it in his eyes; it shows in every kiss and every hug they shared. She tried to love him back. She tried to return the feelings, but she just couldn't love him the way he loved her. It wouldn't be fair to lead him on. She knew that, but how was she going to break it to him.

"Atobe is my best friend. I mean Rain is too but I've known him longer. I love him as my own brother, but I know he loves me more than that." She mumbled still looking at the sunset.

"Yes, I do love you Yumi, but you love someone else right?" a voice interrupted her.

"Atobe!" she yelled getting up. He looked pass her and looked at Tezuka directly in the eyes. The two captains secretly exchanged messages then Atobe looked at Yumi, he bent down next to her ear and whispered, "Take care of Tezuka okay. He can be stupid at times. Don't worry I'm fine I knew it wasn't going to last long but I do want to ask something…Is Rain single?"

This made Yumi laugh out loud nodding.

"Great, well see you later Yumi-chan," Atobe said kissing her cheeks before driving off. Yumi was completely stunned but smiled at the retreating car.

"You should have asked him to drive us," Tezuka pointed out. Yumi sweatdropped, she was too caught up in the moment to remember. Tezuka let out a small smile at Yumi expression.

"It's not funny," she grumbled. Tezuka wrapped his arms around her, he looked at her and whispered, "Aishiteru." He leaned in closer and closed the distance between them.

The thunder roared and the rain poured down as they shared their first kiss in the rain.

* * *

**Please Review! :D sorry for the late update i have finals and still do until next week.**


	14. Chapter 14: the end

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and the Naruto characters**

Normal talking

_Thinking_

* * *

Soon school started back up again, Atobe had asked Rain for the first time on a date. At first she was hesitant but finally complied when Yumi gave her a little push. Tezuka had enrolled in the same school along with Syuusuke and Yuuta so they could be with Yumi.

Many of the students didn't recognized her since Yumi used to wear very thick glasses and tied her hair into a messy bun. She also wore ugly clothes that were always too big for her. Now, Yumi work her hair down and wore clothes that hugged her curves perfectly. Of course the Tenshi sisters were furious as they lost all of their fan boys one by one. They tried many things to break up Yumi and Tezuka's relationship but neither of them could their bond was just too strong. Tezuka was allowed to finish his studies in America by his parents so he could be with Yumi and not long after that Tezuka and Yumi had both graduated.

* * *

Before anyone noticed five years had already passed. Tezuka and Yumi were now waiting for their names to be called so they could accept their college diploma. Tezuka's parents, the ex Hyotei and ex Seigaku regulars had flew in from Japan to attend their graduation. He had called them that it was very important for them to attend and it wasn't a surprise when Tezuka was branded at valedictorian by the school and Yumi was right behind him as second place.

Yumi fumbled with her graduation robe nervously her boyfriend of almost six years was going to start his speech and being next to him where everyone can stare just gave her the chills. He had dragged her up there for a small surprise but he still hadn't told her what it was.

"We all have worked hard and today is the day we start the first day of our lives. Always think through your decisions and make most out of life. Don't forget never to let your guard down," Tezuka said simply giving everyone a smile. Then he turned to Yumi who was giving him a smile.

"So, for my first step in my new life." Tezuka said grabbing his microphone, grabbing Yumi's hand into his leading her in front of the stage. His hand fished his pockets for a small velvet box then got down on one knee.

"Yumi Fuji, will you marry me?"

Everyone gaped at the marriage proposal coming from the usual silent tennis captain.

"Yes!" Yumi said jumping into his arms and kissing his waiting lips. Everyone cheered and threw they hats in the air signaling the ending of their graduation ceremony and the beginning of their lives.

* * *

**There you go! I know it seemed fast but this is the end! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**NO flames please**


	15. News! NEED TO READ

**Hey guys HyunMin here. **

**First I am deeply sorry that this isn't an update (if this is a multichaptered story) and I changed my author's name**

**Second, the reason why is because I am typing from my phone right now because my laptop will not let me publish anything. I can only publish on my phone. **

**Third, I CAN'T respond to reviews or pms using my laptop either. I have to go and use my phone (which is super hard) **

**Fourth, I want to let you guys know that I made a TWITTER ACCOUNT:** _ Hyun_Min93_** as a way to stay in touch with my fellow readers and reviewers. I will tweet about the progress of the chapters, I am writing (you can even bug me about updating haha) You can also send me questions, suggestions, ideas or if you just want to chat I can talk to you there ^_^ I hope I get to see you guys there! **

**Sorry Again! **


End file.
